Same New Song
by Lucy McGonagle
Summary: Odd is in trouble. An old friend of his is back from America, and is ready to dance. But what if every ones favorite rock god falls in love his oldest friend?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: It's Odd and a character of my own (based on me) lovefic thing. Yes, most of the stuff I do is mushy.  This is defiantly weirder than my first fic: That Girl from Lyoko. (THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! IT MENT A LOT!)

Disclaim: as usual, I don't own C.L. or any of the characters. But I do own the song 'Connection', and the character Lucy.

Same New Song

Lucy's POV

It's been…God, how long? Four years since I've been to Kadic. It's so weird, seeing him again. Meeting his new friends.

Me and Odd Della-Robbera have been friends since third grade. I met him after he poured orange-juice down my arch-rival's back for starting at me. Not like I asked him to do that. He just did. Ever since then, we've been awesome friends. He's kicked my butt at soccer just as I've murdered him at chess just as many times.

It's hard to keep that dude humble, I gotta tell you.

Then I moved, and it sucked. I moved to America, actually. It was fun, but I couldn't forget Odd. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's his lovable, though huge, ego. Maybe it's the hair. Maybe it's the purple eyes. I dunno.

I just saw him again yesterday.

FLASHBACK-

I was lost. I mean really lost. I had never realized I could forget the way around Kadic in four years, but I did. Now it was a maze. It was Thursday night, and I guess the students were eating or something. I remembered that we got dinner here; okay, so it was school food. But still, it was something.

"If I was Odd, where would I be?"

"Right behind you, you poser."

I turned, eyebrows raised, to see none other than Odd himself. Still dressed in purple, with that funky hair style of his, still smirking. His smirk widened. "Hey, Lucy. What's up?" He held out his arms. "You gonna hug me or what?" The next second, I basically ran into the boy, laughing my head off. Odd swung me around, yelling something I couldn't really understand. Then he put me down, grinning.

"God, girl, you got pretty. For a poser," he added, and dodged my little fake punch I aimed at him.

"I'm not a poser," I told him indigently. "I'm an artist. Besides, you should talk, with your stick-your-finger-in-the-socket hair. So, what you've been up to, huh? As odd as you can be?"

Odd rolled his eyes. "That was a corny one."

Somebody laughed behind me. "Like you'd know corny, Odd?"

Odd's grin widened, and he waved at the speaker. I turned to see four kids all walking toward us. The guy in lead had messy brown hair, and was dressed in mostly green. The Japanese girl next to him was laughing at something as she held his hand. A few steps behind them walked another couple: a shy-looking girl with pink hair, arm in arm with a blond-haired kid who's oval glasses, skinny frame, and blue turtleneck and khakis outfit practically screamed 'NERD!'. It seemed that the nerd guy was the one who had made the 'corny' comment, since he was grinning the biggest.

"Hey, guys," Odd greeted the group, high-five-ing the brown-haired guy. Odd turned to me. "Gang? This is Lucy. Luc? This is the four most un-normal teenagers in the school."

The Japanese girl, who dressed a little like a goth, laughed again, and tried to pinch Odd, who jumped out of the way. "I think you're included in the abnormal group, Odd," she said dryly, and I snickered.

"Lucy, huh?" The nerd guy said, smiling. "Well, I'm Jeremie, this is Aelita, and Romeo and Juliet is Ulrich and Yumi." Both Ulrich and Yumi shot evil looks at Jeremie.

"You should talk, you lovesick geek," Ulrich said, and Jeremie threw a pencil at him. Ulrich ducked, and looked at me, grinning. "We just got him to be brave and ask Aelita out," he told me. The couple –Jeremie and Aelita- blushed. "If he didn't, I think Odd would have strangled him."

Odd look stunned. "Me?" He immediately put his hands over my ears. "Don't let them poison your mind with their lies," he told me, and I shoved him away, laughing. I could tell this would be fun.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey, Lucy! You gonna sleep all day?"

Oh great. Odd's wake up call. That's the second time he's done that this morning, and it's annoying the heck outta me, I can tell you.

"Odd! Before you wake up your girlfriend, put a freaking shirt on!"

I burst out laughing at what sounded like Ulrich teasing his roommate, _again_. Odd may be the weirdest guy, but Ulrich sure comes close to being very strange. Then again, Jeremie isn't that much better.

Odd bounds into my room, still yelling back at Ulrich. I cover my ears with a pillow. "Jezz, you wanna wake up the whole dorm?" I half-bellow over his antics. Odd just turns to me and grins. Then I realized: that wasn't a joke. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Damn_. Damn, damn, damn. When did that happen?

He was friggin' fine. No lie. And I don't say that about a lot of guys. But…damn. (And, yes it's my favorite word!)

Odd, being obviously oblivious to my mental drooling, sat down hard at the end of my bed. "You finally up yet? Good. I want to ask you something." I put a pillow back over my head, trying to act normal.

"What!"

"There's a dance tonight, here. Wanna go with me? I wanna check your dancin' skills. See if you can beat the master." I pull the pillow off my face, and raise one eyebrow at him.

"Dance? Me? Me, go with you? You, break-dancing all over the place? God save us. I can't dance." Odd just gave me a look, which I returned. "Is this a date you are asking me on, Della-Robbera?" I immediately slapped myself mentally, blushing. Why the heck did I ask that!

He grinned again. "Maybe…so your answer is…what?"

I shrugged, trying to not to grin too big. "Sure. The others are going, right?"

Odd nodded. "Yep." He stood and turned to go, then turned back. "Thanks, Lucy. It's awesome to have you back. I missed you." I blushed, but didn't take my eyes from his purple ones.

"I'm sure. Did you miss playing chess?"

Odd laughed. "That's one thing I'll never get. You and chess." He ducked the pillow I threw at him, winked at me, and left. I stood shaking my head, and shaking physically. I didn't even wanna think of the reason why I was trembling. I knew the answer already.

Odd's POV (This is gonna be kinda weird…Me writing as a guy…who likes a girl….you get me, right? You've been warned.)

Man, I will tell you: school food sucks. It just really, really sucks.

Like having a crush an old friend.

Naw, I take that back. Liking Lucy doesn't suck. It's just that fact that Ulrich realized about five minutes after he first met Lucy that I liked her. And now he knows I asked her to the dance.

I am screwed.

Well, ANYWAY…

Me, Ulrich and Jeremie stood outside the gym, waiting for the girls. Einstein's the only one that looks good, believe it or not. But at least me and Ulrich are happy. Jeremie's wearin' a suit. It's not like me, of all people, is gonna willingly wear a suit. Being as bored as three guys can be, we're trying to not through up over the smell of the pizza over yonder, that the school made for the dance. It smell's like Kiwi's chow. No kidding.

Then an angel in violet sooths everything. Two other girls walk beside her, but I am blind to all but her. I'm sure my mouth fell open. In all the years I've known Lucy, I have never seen the girl wear a dress. Never. Especially a purple one. Plus that color goes with her. Like me, I guess. But even if her dress was black, she'd still look amazing.

She smiles at me, and I think I melt right into the floor.

I am in trouble now.

Lucy's POV

Oh, my God, does Odd look hot. He's all purpled up, as usual. There must be something in the air that makes his eyes glow like that. His shirt is way tighter than I thought he'd wear, but I'm not complaining. No way.

I feel like an idiot compared to the other two girls at the moment. Yumi's got this Japanese princess thing going on with her funky black kimono thing and chop-sticks bun hairdo. It's cool, though. Aelita looks pretty, too, though in a different way. Jeremie's face was perfect when he saw her in her pink-and-blue tie-dye formal gown. He goes all red, and stutters and…it was hilarious.

Odd holds out his hand to me. "You ready to go?"

Ready? Ha! However, I can't reset a challenge. No matter how good he looks, Odd still is Odd. And he needs to be humbled. I smirk, and give him my hand. "You bet, Rock God." Odd smirks back, and leads me into the gym, that's all decorated for the dance.

Almost immediately a techno song comes one, one I've heard before, but only once: the last time I saw him. Odd let out a whoop, sheds his blue-violet over-shirt and starts to break dance. I just watch, mouthing the words to the song as I stare at him.

_Lights go off_

_Music goes on_

_Dance with me _

_Please, baby, c'mon_

_Here's my heart_

_Just take it_

_I'm beggin' you_

Don't break it… 

Odd grabs my hand suddenly, and tries to get me to dance with him. He won't stop moving…God, he is a good dancer. Finally I give in, and put my hands on his shoulders. His hands were on my waist as we danced. It was amazing: it's like I knew what to do. Odd just gazed down at me; now he was mouthing along to the song.

_I wanna be_

_Your connection_

_With me you_

_Won't know rejection_

_I wanna be_

_Your link_

_Into a different place_

_In a wicked race_

_Let me be your connection…_

_Let your soul go_

_Let your body be free_

_All I ask you, baby_

_Is to dance with me_

_Here's my hand_

_Please take it_

_This love is real_

_You can't fake it…_

Odd had a wicked glint in his eye as the song became an instrumental. Then I realized what me and him looked like, dancing dirty and all. But I didn't care. Those violet eyes seemed like laser beams right into my soul. Then he stopped dancing, even thought the song was still going. Taking my hand, he pulled me toward a little corner away from the D.J., where we could hear ourselves talk.

"Odd, what are you doing?"

Odd just smiled. "Do you remember the last time we heard that song?" Without waiting for answer, he went on, putting his arms around me. "We were friends then, and good ones. But now, Lucy…"he trailed off, his gaze locked on mine. I shivered at what I saw in those purple eyes, even as my heart melted and my mind went numb.

Then he kissed me.

It was my first kiss, believe it or not. It was a good one, too. I felt it all the way down to my toes in the stupid sandals I was wearing. However, I had to pull away.

"Is this all about a song?" I asked him. I'm surprised I could actually talk.

Odd smiled warmly. "Same new song…" he whispered. "Same new love…" he trailed off again, and kissed me.

I didn't really get that, but I didn't care. But I did have one more thing to ask.

"So this means we're together?" I asked, pulling away. Odd just smiled, and leaned in so his lips were barely touching mine.

"Yep," he whispered against my mouth. I smiled, and kissed him back.

_Let me be your connection…_

TA DA!

So watcha' think? PLEASE REVIEW! I love to read them, just remember: use cyber flames for cyber s'mores, not to flame me! Please?  Love from:

LADY LUCY MCGONAGLE


	2. Chapter Two

Summary: It's Odd and a character of my own (based on me) lovefic thing. Yes, most of the stuff I do is mushy.  This is defiantly weirder than my first fic: That Girl from Lyoko. (THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! IT MENT A LOT!)

Disclaim: as usual, I don't own C.L. or any of the characters. But I do own the song 'Connection', and the character Lucy.

So many people asked for a second chapter, I finally gave up and thought of something to continue with. Thanks for the reviews, and hope ya like it!

Same New Song- Chapter TWO!

Lucy's POV-still at the dance

I think Odd has just been embarrassed out of his life. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie all found…um…me and Odd kissing and they had a camera…You can guess what happened. That'll defiantly go on Jeremie's bulletin board.

Actually, I think I'm happy about it. Odd is defiantly sweeter, funnier, and just plain hotter than any other guy I've met. Even the ones in America, and some of them aren't ugly at all. But, it's just…Odd has purple eyes, he's a musician, an artist…he's just amazing.

Okay, okay, I'll stop gushing. Odd's dancing again.

He tried to get Jeremie and Aelita to dance earlier. I mean, fun, fast dancing, not just the mushy slow kind. But-like most nerds-Jeremie has two left feet. Aelita just kept claiming she had no idea what she was doing. It's kinda sad though. It would have been hilarious.

"Hey, Luc."

I turned, and there's my rock god, holding two Slice Orange sodas. (You ever had one of them? They're good!) He grins and hands one to me, already opened. I almost dropped it, too busy staring at him and that cute little cocky grin he has. That grin widened as he realized how I was looking at him.

"I guess ya can't talk your eyes off me, huh, poser?" He moved closer, and I blushed, then slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I'm not a poser, you evil little boy," I retorted. Odd raised an eyebrow.

"Evil little boy, huh?" He chucked darkly, and pulled me toward him. "I'm not evil…just bad…really, really bad…"

I shivered happily at the tone his voice took, and closed my eyes, thinking he was gonna kiss me. The next second, however, he poked me in the waist, and I yelped. He burst out laughing as I glared at him.

"You are an evil, wicked, sexy, strange boy, Della-Robbera," I told him, grinning.

"Evil, wicked, and WHAT!"

I gave him a look. "Don't fish for complements. You know what I said."

Odd grabbed his chest as if he had been stabbed. "Oh, another sharp hit by Lucy! I die!" He fell to floor, pretending to die. For a second, he lay there, still, with me standing over him, rolling my eyes. Then his eyes shot open, and with a wicked grin, he tried to grab the hem of my dress.

"No-no, don't you dare-owf!"

Down I went, landing on Odd. Evil, wicked, pranking Odd-

"Comfortable, Lucy?"

Okay. This really didn't look good. Me, laying on his chest…but he was right. It was very comfortable. (don't get any ideas, people, this story is rated T, after all.) Odd was looking at me, smirking. I blushed as he put his hands on my waist. This really, really didn't look good, but I really was starting not to care.

"Ow, ow!"

Odd and I both jumped when somebody whooped behind us. I immediately scrambled off him, face burning. Ulrich and Yumi stood there, both sniggering. A few seconds later, Aelita run up with Jeremie in tow.

Yumi grinned at us. "Having fun, you two?"

"It was an accident-" I started.

"It was my fault-" Odd began.

"YOU BIT! YOU FUING BIT!"

The six of us exchanged stunned glances, then ran toward the shout that had broken the already loud air of the dance hall. Then I saw what- or more correctly, who-had been yelling.

A dark skinned girl was pushing her way though the crowd, heading toward us, yelling like a manic. Next to me, Odd's mouth fell open, and he ran forward. Grabbing the girl by shoulders, he made her look at him.

"Sam, what the heck are you doing?"

The girl-Sam-just fought from his hold, and tried to dive at me, yelling, "He's mine! You stupid bit, you stole him from me, you slut-" She let out a scream, then fainted. For a few seconds, the hall was completely silent. Then it started.

"Odd, what just happened?" I asked, over the sudden shouts of the hundreds of kids, all clamoring to know what just happened. Odd just grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the gym.

"Who was that?" I gasped, turning Odd to face me. "An ex-girlfriend or something?"

Odd nodded, obviously shaken. "Obviously. I though she was over it…she broke up with me, after all…stupid reasons…I don't know why she suddenly just pops up here."

"Weird…" I frowned, then sighed. "I hope she's alright."

Odd looked slightly surprised. "She almost attacks you, and the only thing you're worried about is if she's alright. Isn't that reverse psychology or something?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "I think in reverse psychology, my rock god. You should be used to it by now."

"ODD!"

Both of us jumped at the yell from behind us. We turned and saw a frantic looking Jeremie running toward us. Odd frowned.

"Einstein, what-"

"Odd, we've got to go the factory. Aelita has to be virtualized back, and you and the others have to go to-" Jeremie stopped, staring at me as if he had just seen me. Then his eyes widened. "Lucy?" I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, already very confused. "Can you keep a secret?"

Bowahaha! Evil, wicked cliffie. So…what did you think? Should I continue? Please, please review, and thanks for reading, as usual. Love ya all: Lady Lucy.


	3. Chapter Three

Summary: It's Odd and a character of my own (based on me) lovefic thing. Yes, most of the stuff I do is mushy.  This is defiantly weirder than my first fic: That Girl from Lyoko. (THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! IT MENT A LOT!)

Disclaim: as usual, I don't own C.L. or any of the characters. But I do own the song 'Connection', and the character Lucy.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Same New Song- Chapter Three

Sam's POV (yes, though I don't like her, I thought it'd be a fun lil' twist)

"Where am I?"

No body answered me. I'm not surprised, though. It'd be my luck to not remember anything in the past couple hours, then wake up and be all alone.

All I remember is being on the computer earlier…I think when I first got out of school today. Or was it yesterday? I don't remember. I was on the computer, and then…I saw some ad for a game with a funky sorta symbol on it…I clicked on it. Then the next thing I know, I'm here.

Wherever here is.

Lucy's POV

"Okay, let me get this straight," I told a anxious-looking Jeremie slowly. "Aelita isn't human. Her home is a virtual world called Lyoko, and it's being controlled by this evil computer-with-a-soul-that's-gone-insane-thing-called-X.A.N.A. that wants to destroy earth. And somehow, you guys think this evil thing is what made Sam go nuts."

Odd nodded. "He's possessed people before, for short periods of time. He attacks earth, so me and Yumi and Ulrich and Aelita go to Lyoko and stop him, while Einstein here takes care of teche stuff that I could never understand. Then X.A.N.A. sends robots to Lyoko to capture and kill us." He smirked. "So far, they haven't succeeded."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "And how long is this been going on?"

Odd shrugged, exchanging looks with Jeremie. "Three…four years, maybe. We fight him. It's cool, in a deadly way." Odd grinned at me, and my heart flipped. "You always wanted to be a warrior, Luc. Here's your chance."

I locked gazes with him, thinking. Then I smirked.

"Let's kick some robot butt."

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita."

I watched as three of Odd's-and now mine-friends stepped into the silver, vertical tubes, calm-faced and normal. Then the doors closed for a second.

"Transfer. Virtualization."

I shivered as I heard Jeremie give the last command, and a few seconds later, the doors opened again: the tubes were empty. I gulped, and Odd put a hand on my back for a second.

"Scared?" He asked, a warm smile on his lips. I nodded.

"Witless."

Odd smiled, and gave me a quick, soft kiss. Pulling away, he grinned. "You'll be okay, babe. C'mon." He took my hand, and gently pushed me toward the middle scanner, then stepped in the one next to it.

"Ready, Jeremie," he and I called together. The next second, the doors closed, and I closed my eyes. The next second, a rush of hot/cold air went up me, and an almost defining buzzing sound filled my ears. For a moment, I thought it would end, then-

"OWF!"

I fell out of the air- yeah, right out of the air- and landed hard on my butt. Lucky, it felt that only thing bruised was my dignity. Then I opened my eyes.

"Oh. My. God."

A very funky-ily dressed Yumi grinned at me from a few feet away, twirling what looked like an old Japanese folding fan. "Welcome to Lyoko, Lucy."

I stood slowly, looking around me. "It's like a video game."

"Yeah," said Ulrich dryly. "A deadly video game." He smirked, looking weirdly like a non-Japanese Samari in his strange outfit, complete with sword. I opened my mouth to ask what Yumi was supposed to be, but then I saw Odd.

The cat-boy grinned at me, whipping his purple tail. "Hey, warrior," he said, coming over to me. "I see you survived the big-jump." I gave him a look.

"And what are you, pray-tell?" I asked, gently tracing the weird purple markings on his cheeks. Odd smirked.

"Your counter-part."

I glanced down at myself, and gasped. Odd wasn't the only cat-human here. I had a tail, for God's sake. And claws. I touched the black oval on the top of my hand, and gasped when three little silver darts whizzed out. Odd dodged out of the way with super-human speed, and the darts whizzed past him harmlessly.

"Laser Arrows," he told me, grinning. "You get three little ones, instead one big one, like me." He held up his own hand, which was also clawed like mine. My outfit was just as purple as his, though it was a little different. At least mine didn't have little yellow and red suspenders.

"Hey, guys, I hate to get the Welcome-To-Lyoko thing over with, but you have five hornets coming fast, at 3 o'clock."

I jumped as Jeremie's voice suddenly echoed though the world. "How'd he do that?"

Yumi, Odd and Ulrich exchanged glances. "Ask him," Yumi told me. "But lets go. Aelita's on the look out for the tower. I hope she hasn't ran into trouble." Almost as if in replay, a high singing voice suddenly rose, and the hairs on the back of my neck rose with it.

"Speak of the devil," Ulrich muttered, and began to run. The rest of us followed, me running next to Odd.

"Hornets enclosing!" Jeremie shouted suddenly, just as two red lights flashed inches away from my cheek. Immediately Odd, Yumi and Ulrich sprang into action.

"Laser Arrow!"

"Impact!"

I just ducked, trying to figure out what to do. Then-

"Lucy! Just point your wrist at a hornet, and yell 'Laser Arrows!'" Odd shouted from behind me as he flipped away from a hornet. I nodded, and did so. Out flew three more of the little darts- right into a hornet, which blew up beautifully.

"YES!"

"Good shooting, Lucy!"

I turned mid-shot to see Aelita- a virtual, pink-clad, pointy-eared Aelita- standing on a rock a few feet away. I grinned at her. "Where'd you come from?"

Aelita smiled. "I need to lead you to the tower." She jumped off the rock, landed without a sound, and looked at me again. "Now that we all have breath to talk, do you like Lyoko?" I nodded.

"In a weird way. If there wasn't evil things in it." Aelita chucked softly, then turned and began to run down a small path through the island trees. (Yes, they're in the Forest Region.) I looked at Ulrich, who was sheathing his sword after exploding the last hornet. He was also grinning his head off.

"Having fun?"

Ulrich grinned even more, exchanging amused glances with Yumi next to him. "You'll get a high off it too, soon enough. Just look at your boyfriend." I turned, and saw Odd bouncing around, yelling something that sounded like an older techno song of his…

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not surprised."

Jeremie's voice echoed once again around Lyoko. "Hey, you guys?"

"Yeah?" came the unified answer.

"There's um, a small problem here."

The four of us exchanged glances. "What?"

"Ten megatanks, fifteen blocks."

"Thanks, Jeremie," Odd said dryly.

"More bad guys?" I asked him, already leaving my shooting arm to aiming level. Odd nodded, smirking as he mimicked me.

"More bad guys."

Sam's POV

I am seeing red. Literally.

I stared at my hands, then looked around me. I was in somebody's dorm, but I don't know who's. There was red paint all over the walls. Red paint on my hands, too. Had I done this?

I shrug, and look around again. Then I see a plaque on the wall: it's a first place thing for some music competition. I looked closer, and saw who it was given too. Lucy McGonagall…that name…

Wasn't that Odd's new girlfriend?

I smiled in spite of myself. Odd…what a character. A little too immature for a boyfriend maybe, a little too crazy…but he is a cool guy, I admit. I don't regret dumping him, but I don't hate him. I pity this Lucy. I remember seeing them when she first came back to Kadic. Odd was all gaga-eyed over the girl, it was pretty funny.

Then it hit me: what was I just doing? What am I thinking? I looked around the room again, trying to remember the past few hours. What is going on? Why can't I remember things?

I turn, open the door, and look up and down the hall. No one. Good. I don't wanna be found in a scene like this. I don't really even go to Kadic. I just visit for the tech-computer classes.

I put my hands behind my back, and start walking to the nearest bathroom.

"Samantha…"

Somebody was calling me. I spin around, but all I see is some sort of smoke at the end of the hall. The voice was weird, and kinda freaky. Probably somebody playing a joke.

That's what I thought, until I turned around again. The smoke was right there, only a few inches away from me. A vaguely familiar little symbol pulsed in the center of it. I opened my mouth to scream-

That's when my vision when black, and I knew no more.

HAHAHAHA! Evil cliffie, again! So, please tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you so much. Love from, Lady Lucy


	4. Last Chapter

Summary: It's Odd and a character of my own (based on me) lovefic thing. Yes, most of the stuff I do is mushy.  This is defiantly weirder than my first fic: That Girl from Lyoko. (THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! IT MENT A LOT!)

Disclaim: as usual, I don't own C.L. or any of the characters. But I do own the song 'Connection', and the character Lucy.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Same New Song- Chapter FOUR!

Lucy's POV

"They just- Laser Arrow!- keeping coming!"

I gave a very dry, though hurried, look at Odd next to me. "Ya think, Rock God?" I turned my face upward for a moment. "Jeremie! How are we doing with life points?"

Jeremie sounded worried as he answered back. "Twenty for you, fifteen for Odd, Yumi's devitualized, and Ulrich's equal with you. The tower is getting close, so hang in there." I nodded.

"Yumi okay?"

Jeremie laughed shortly and sarcastically. "She's furious. There's something going on at the school, and nobody will tell her anything." I growled in frustration as my lasers missed a megatank by inches.

"At least we have a lookout now."

How wrong I was.

Jeremie's POV

They've been in Lyoko way too long. I don't know what's going on with the school, but I'm praying it isn't X.A.N.A.

"JEREMIE!"

I jump, hearing Yumi's voice suddenly yell from the computer as her phone icon appeared. I gave her a look, and Yumi just glared. "I know what's going on. We have a stalker. Sam."

I gapped at her. "Odd's ex-girlfriend?"

"She's gone nuts, trashing Lucy's room and yelling like crazy. And guess who's controlling her?"

My heart fell like a stone. "How can you tell?"

"Two reasons. X.A.N.A. sign on her forehead, and the fact that she's heading for the factory."

"WHAT!"

"You heard what I said. Are the others okay? Tell them to hurry."

I laughed dryly. "Hurry is an understatement."

Yumi sighed over the phone. "I agree. I'll try to keep her at bay, but, Sam is….not Sam."

"Ya think?" I asked, very sarcastic, then winced. "Okay, sorry Yumi. I'll tell them to hurry up, but they're knee-deep in robots." Yumi didn't answer, and hung up. I sighed. This was gonna be rough.

"Jeremie," Lucy called suddenly. "Aelita's at the tower, but we're in trouble. What's going on?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when a familiar, yet horrible warped voice sounded behind me. "Your deletion, humans."

I whirled in my chair, and saw Sam- or what had been Sam- standing behind me, leering. Sam's eyes had turned red, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were ripped and dirty. The X.A.N.A. symbol pulsed in the center of her forehead.

"Jeremie?" Odd shouted from the monitor. "What's going on?"

I didn't answer, standing up, and planting myself as firmly as I could in front of Sam/X.A.N.A. An ant to a giant, but I didn't care. X.A.N.A. took a step forward.

"Move," she/it/he hissed, reaching out a hand that was more like a claw. I just held the thing's gaze. X.A.N.A. reached a hand back to hit me, but I ducked, pushing my chair around so the back hit the thing in her/it's stomach. It let out a cry of surprise, and stumbled.

"Do you know what I shall do to your Aelita once you and your stupid friends are gone?" X.A.N.A hissed. "The ultimate torture…do you want that? I can see not…move, human."

"Not in your life," I answered, just as I heard Ulrich yell something about Aelita being out the tower. I smirked, stepping back. "Nice try, X.A.N.A." Staring the thing in the face, I reached back, and pressed the enter key. "Return to the Past, now."

"NOO!" shrieked the creature, jumping at me…

Then the world turned white.

In the Past, at the Dance. Lucy's POV

"So X.A.N.A. took over Sam?" I asked, shocked. Jeremie and Yumi both nodded. "And she trashed my room?" Yumi nodded, then grinned.

"That's one good thing about the 'return to the past' method. You don't have anything to clean up. Usually," she added, giving a side-long glance at Ulrich, who grinned back wickedly. I guess there were a lot of secrets in this group.

Odd, next to me, threw an arm around my shoulders. I grinned, and leaned against him happily. Odd smiled down at me. "So, poser…you gonna join the gang? Fight evil with us nutcases?"

I grinned back at him. "Fight evil, with you jumping all over the place like a cat? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ulrich smirked. "Which world?"

I laughed. "Both of them, Ulrich. Both of them." Odd laughed with me, then clapped Jeremie on the shoulder.

"So, you gonna dance with Aelita?"

Jeremie rolled his eyes.

I smiled, and played along with Odd. "If you can stand up to X.A.N.A., you can break-dance with Aelita." Aelita, who was standing right next Jeremie as I said this, gulped, blushed, and grinned, taking Jeremie's hand.

To our astonishment, Jeremie leaned down, kissed her, then lead her toward the dance floor, an arm around her waist. The four of us just stared after him, then Odd grinned at me as '_Connection_' came on again.

"Dance with me, Luc?"

I smiled back. "It's the same new song, huh? Just the same new song." And leaving a bewildered Yumi and Ulrich by the punch bowl, Odd and I started to dance.

I'm sorry the end sucked. I'm really bad at endings. It's over. **Sniff **So, what did ya think? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks lots, Lucy.


End file.
